


Santa Baby

by Little_Firestar84



Series: We wish you a merry lust-filled Christmas [7]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Lemon, One Shot, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Natale... sei mesi dopo la radura, sei mesi in cui Ryo, invece di comportarsi da dongiovanni o maniaco con Kaori, per dimostarrle di poter essere migliore di quello che si è sempre dimostrato, ha deciso di comportarsi... da gentiluomo, prendendo le cose con calma!Ma, per usare le parole di Kaori, lei è una donna fatta di carne e sangue, con delle voglie e dei bisogni, che lui si rifiuta di riconoscere e a cui non vuole provvedereMa un aiuto inaspettato darà alla bella sweeper dai capelli ramati l''idea giusta per irretire lo Stallone di Shinjuku una volta per tutte...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Series: We wish you a merry lust-filled Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65229





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutte fanciulle e fanciulli che seguite questa assurda serie! L’avvento è finito, ma si va avanti, ho in serbo un altro po’ di cosucce per voi (anche se probabilmente ci sarà un po’ di rallentamento verso Gennaio…). Intanto, per Natale, vi lascio un altro regalino, per chi vuole cose meno sdolcinate di “Regali di Natale”… una storiella Natalizia piccante e frizzante, nata da una fan-art che era apparsa su uno dei tanti gruppi di City Hunter presente su Facebook, di Kaori in versione sexy elfo di Babbo Natale, dove io ed altre fanciulle commentammo che sembrava che lei volesse fargli un regalino di Natale, al caro Ryo (e dopotutto, è quello che fanno in Giappone, dove meno dell’1% della popolazione è Cristiano…), e… buona lettura e buon Natale!

Kaori sospirò per l’ennesima  
volta,  
mentre si inginocchiò ad accendere l’ennesima  
candela per creare una romantica  
atmosfera. Una volta alzatasi, si guardò intorno pensierosa,  
mentre, le guance  
arrossate per il lieve imbarazzo, cercava di sistemare quella  
gonnellina  
oscenamente corta per nascondere un po’ di più di  
pelle (o almeno coprirle  
l’intimo), ma per ogni _millimetro_ che  
la abbassava, il tessuto diliscia  
delicata seta rossa le si abbassava lungo i fianchi, lasciandola  
scoperta in  
altre zone. 

Borbottò tra sé e sé, mettendo il broncio e maledicendosi per quella stramaledetta pazza idea che le era venuta in testa, ma soprattutto per non aver dato ascolto a Miki bensì alla più smaliziata Reika, ma a sua discolpa, sul momento, in teoria, le era sembrato un vero e proprio colpo di genio. Adesso… adesso, che era venuto il momento di mettere in pratica i suoi propositi, si sentiva mancare, e con ogni secondo che passava la suarisoluzione si affievoliva. Guardava la porta d’ingresso quasi con terrore, neanche ci fosse dovuto passare un mostro attraverso, ma… non sapeva cosa fare. Se quella fosse la cosa giusta. 

Ma d’altronde, sarebbe stato meglio qualsiasi cosa rispetto a come stavano andando le cose al momento, no?

_ Natale stava arrivando, ed un altro anno se ne andava. Era stato l’anno del matrimonio di Miki e Falcon, celebrato ormai quasi sei mesi prima, ma soprattutto, l’anno che aveva visto, in teoria, cambiare le cose tra Ryo e Kaori. In quell’assolata radura, lui le aveva aperto, a suo modo, il cuore, e con un semplice bacio a fior di labbra sulla gelida fronte della rossa le aveva confessato di essere innamorato di lei da tempo. Kaori si era lasciata andare a quelle dolci effusioni, timide ed impacciate da entrambe le parti, lei perché, volutamente inesperta, aveva atteso speranzosa l’amore della sua vita, Ryo, il seduttore, il cascamorto che però si era innamorato una sola volta nella vita, della donna che aveva ora nelle sue braccia.  _

_ Kaori aveva creduto che quella rivelazione avrebbe sconvolto il loro mondo, stravolto le loro esistenze rivoluzionandole, ma si era ahimè sbagliata: Ryo, nei mesi a venire, era stato un vero  _ gentiluomo, _fin troppo, a dire il vero. Lui la_ corteggiava _, senza capire che non era ciò a cui la donna anelava, la teneva per mano, e le dava qualche bacetto ogni tanto, delle delicate carezze… e la volta in cui lei, frustrata, si era fatta più ardita e aveva approfondito quel bacio facendo uscire la sua lingua birichina fuori a giocare, Ryo era schizzato via terrorizzato, nemmeno avesse appena visto un mostro._

_ E il sesso… quello era altro che tabù. Nemmeno dormivano insieme, figurarsi fare l’amore! _

_ Sospirò, mentre continuava ad aggiungere zucchero al suo cappuccino al Cat’s Eye, con Reika e Miki che la guardavano svuotare la zuccheriera, facendo traboccare l’intero contenuto della tazza sul bancone senza nemmeno accorgersene. _

_ “Che c’è, lo stallone non fa abbastanza bene il suo dovere?” Le chiese con un sorrisetto ironico Reika. Voleva essere solo una frecciatina, una battuta di quelle che le aveva sempre fatto (e che anche Kazue, a quanto ne sapeva, le aveva fatto in passato, nella speranza di far mettere la testa a posto a quei due), ma capì di aver fatto un colossale errore quando Kaori si mise a … _

_ A singhiozzare disperata. Miki la gelò con lo sguardo, e l’ex poliziotta si fece piccola, piccola, mordendosi mortificata il labbro, meditando se, date le occhiate colleriche dell’ex mercenaria, fosse il caso di alzare le tende con una qualsiasi scusa.  _

_ “Quel cretino!” Singhiozzava, nonostante i suoi occhi fossero carichi di rabbia repressa (e, pensò Reika, probabilmente frustrazione sessuale che necessitava di una bella valvola di sfogo; quella poveretta di Kaori si era castigata per anni vivendo come una suora al fianco di quel bel pezzo d’uomo di Saeba, e adesso che, in teoria, stavano insieme, doveva tollerare che lui non arrivasse al sodo…). “Sono mesi che stiamo insieme e lui… lui fa  _ il cavaliere! _Ma io non voglio un cavaliere! Se avessi voluto un cavalier servente avrei alzato le tende otto anni fa e mi sarei trovata qualcun altro! Ma perché non capisce che è lui che voglio?”_

_ Le due donne sbatterono le loro lunghe ciglia, stupite. Se Kaori, timida e insicura, si stava confidando con loro, voleva dire che le cose stavano andando davvero male, e che se Saeba non si fosse dato una mossa e una sonora svegliata, avrebbe finito per perdere la sua donna, l’amore della sua vita. _

_ “In realtà…” Miki sospirò, pensierosa, lo sguardo al soffitto e un dito al mento. “Non mi stupisce più di tanto questa cosa. Ryo sa che con te si è fatto una certa fama, e probabilmente desidera che tu capisca che le cose tra voi stanno in modo diverso, che lui ha intenzioni serie, e tu sei la prima donna che lui ami sul serio. Il problema è che ti ha desiderato da lontano per così tanto tempo, castigandosi per le sue voglie, che ti ha praticamente quasi messa su un altare, è come se tu fossi troppo pura per lui, quasi una dea inarrivabile…” _

_ “Ma io non voglio essere una dea!” Sbottò lei, sbattendo i pugni sul bancone. “Io sono una donna fatta di carne e sangue, e ho delle voglie e dei bisogni, che lui si rifiuta di riconoscere e a cui non vuole provvedere!” _

_ “Kaori, mettiti nei suoi panni. Forse anche per lui è strano…” Miki tentò di tranquillizzarla, conuno di quei suoi sorrisi dolci. “Per lui è tutto nuovo, Ryo non si è mai innamorato veramente prima di te, è come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta, solo che la sta avendo a scoppio ritardato. “ _

_ “E poi, secondo me, è pure fuori allenamento.” Reika sospirò, con la voce che trasudava rammarico. “Credimi, quello, da quando si è innamorato di te, di donne non ne ha più voluto sentir parlare.” _

_ “Ma per favore!” Replicò la rossa stizzita, sbuffando e incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Ma se quel cretino continua a correre dietro a tutte le sottane che vede pure adesso!” _

_ “Odio ammetterlo, ma Reika ha ragione,” Miki le sorrise, birichina, soddisfatta, beandosi dell’occhiata micidiale di Reika, che la fulminò offesa. “Ryo fa tanto l’idiota, ma alla fine, lo hai mai visto concretizzare qualcosa da quando vivete insieme? Fidati, non sarà un monaco, ma secondo me, il cretino lo faceva più per farti ingelosire che per entrare nelle grazie delle vostre belle clienti. Io dico che le tue martellate alla fine lo eccitano pure… sai come si dice, no? _ A little pain, a little pleasure…”

_ “E quindi?” Kaori sbuffò, stufa, allontanando la tazza di cappuccino da davanti a sé, disgustata- le cose le piacevano dolci, ma non così tanto. “Come faccio a fargli entrare in quella sua testa dura che io non soni una santa creatura intoccabile come pensa? Andando avanti di questo passo riuscirò a passare a miglior vita vergine ma con un fidanzato!” _

_ “Adesso non esagerare, Ryo mica è un santo… prima o poi cederà….” Reika alzò un sopracciglio, trovando leggermente esagerata la reazione della rossa, nonostante la comprendesse- lei, una volta, si era addirittura chiusa in bagno a piangere perché Ryo non la voleva. “Però, se magari ricevesse una spinta nella giusta direzione, forse le cose potrebbero velocizzarsi un po’..” _

_ “Alt!” Miki praticamente sbraitò, alzando una mano tra le due donne come una barriera fisica, destando lo stupore dei clienti presenti in negozio. “Qualsiasi cosa sia, non darle retta, Kaori! Prevedo guai se tenterai di far credere a Ryo di avere uno spasimante o se tenterai di seguire qualcun’altra delle idee idiote di Reika!” _

_ “Ma chi ci pensava a quello!” Reika alzò il naso, stizzita, rifiutando di guardare la presunta amica negli occhi. “Io pensavo che avrebbe potuto prendere lei in mano la situazione e sedurlo! Sentite, diciamoci la verità, nel lavoro, Ryo ci sa fare, ma quando si tratta del privato, non ne azzecca una. Le cose per fargliele capire bisogna spiattellargliele davanti, o non ci arriva. Quindi, se Kaori vuole ottenere qualcosa, lo deve mettere davanti al fatto compiuto. Che non è solo lui a volere lei, ma soprattutto  _ lei _che vuole_ lui!” __

_ “Quindi… cosa mi consigli?” Kaori balbettò, ingoiando un grumo di saliva. Fissava Reika con gli occhi sgranati, incredula che fosse proprio a lei, forse la più acerrima delle sue rivali in passato per il cuore di Ryo, che si stesse rivolgendo. Poteva fidarsi? La guardò bene, osservandola, e studiandola: il suo istinto le diceva di sì. Forse Reika non era la migliore delle sue amiche, forse aveva talvolta dei comportamenti da ochetta, ma Kaori iniziava a sospettare che buona parte dei suoi comportamenti passati fossero stati dettati più dalla voglia di stuzzicarla e metterla in imbarazzo che da un vero desiderio di rivalsa.  _

_ “Quindi…” Reikascattò in piedi sui tacchi e trascinò Kaori fuori per un polso, senza darle la possibilità né di replicare né di pensarci troppo su. “Adesso andiamo a fare shopping in un posto che conosco io…e vedrai che quando ti regalerai a Ryo per Natale, non ti resisterà!” _

E così, si era ritrovata in un _sexy shop,_ di tutti i posti possibili ed immaginabili, con la donna che per anni aveva tentato di far capitolare quello che adesso era il _suo_ uomo. Aveva cercato di nascondersi e farsi minuscola, alzando il bavero della giacca perché nessuno la riconoscesse- ma Reika aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, strappandole la giacca di dosso. L’aveva presentata alla proprietaria del negozio- che, doveva ammetterlo, non dava l’idea di essere un antro delle perversioni ma una deliziosa boutique francese di altri tempi; Madame Cho era una graziosa signora sui quarant’anni, elegante e raffinata, che più che dare l’aria della dominatrice, sembrava essere quasi materna. Il fatto che lei e Reika fossero amiche era quasi sconvolgente…

_ “Allora bambina, cosa possa fare per te?” Le chiese, ponendo una mano delicata e dalla perfetta manicure sul braccio di Kaori, con fare protettivo ed incoraggiante.  _

_ “Beh, ecco, io…” Kaori arrossì, mordendosi il labbro. “Il mio compagno ed io, vede, noi ormai stiamo insieme da diversi mesi, ma noi… insomma, io vorrei, e credo anche lui, ma sa, da amici a…. ad altro,… a volte è, come dire, complicato, e poi…” _

_ “Non dire altro, capisco benissimo cosa intendi.” La donna alzò un sopracciglio con sguardo intelligente. “Problemi nella camera da letto. Beh, bisognerebbe capire se ci sia una ragione medica dietro all’impotenza del tuo compagno, ma se si tratta solo di un ostacolo psicosomatico, ho alcuni rimedi omeopatici che potrebbero aiutarvi e…. cosa ho detto di così divertente?” La donna chiese, spazientita, vedendo che Reika, una delle sue più affezionate clienti, si stava scompisciando dalle risate, mentre le povera ragazza che era con lei era più rossa di un peperone.  _

_ “Oh, mi scusi, madame Cho, è solo che…” Reika si morse la lingua, soffocando l’ennesimo risolino. “Kaori ha domato nientepopodimeno che il famigerato Stallone di Shinjuku, Ryo Saeba… solo che il nostra stallone conosce Kaori da tanti, troppi anni, e si è messo in testa che la ragazza sia una dea da venerare su un altare di castità, e così non ha ancora combinato niente!” _

_ Kaori si morse le labbra, mettendo il muso - non c’era bisogno di essere così franche- ma Madame Cho le fece un sorrisino enigmatico, come quello di qualcuno che la sa lunga. “Oh, mi piace quando sono le ragazze a prendere in mano la situazione e sedurre i loro uomini… Kaori, cara, ho giusto il capo che potrebbe fare al caso tuo. Fidati di me, ed entro il nuovo anno, Saeba sarà ai tuoi piedi!” _

E così, si era ritrovata a fare quegli acquisti- peccaminosi sì, ma di buona qualità e non eccessivamente volgari, ma che le faceva comunque strano indossare, abituata ad indossare capi pratici com’era… ma per ottenere anche il corpo di Ryo, oltre al suo cuore, quello ed altro.

Accese l’ultima candela, e quando sentì il rumore della chiave nella porta che girava, di corsa spense le luci e si mise in posizione, arrossendo all’idea di cosa desiderava che accadesse tra lei ed il suo uomo…

Ryo aveva fatto le scale che lo portavano all’appartamento suo e di Kaori con un diavolo per capello; che fosse la mattina di Natale, a lui, non poteva importargli di meno, quello per lui era un giorno come un altro, ma cosa lo aveva fatto a dir poco imbestialire era che _lei_ gli aveva dato buca. La sua rossa assistente/compagna/amore della sua vita lo aveva prima nuovamente convinto a mettersi nei panni di Babbo Natale per andare a distribuire doni agli orfanelli alle sei di mattina (sì, _le sei_ , di mattina), ma quando poi si era trattato di andare ad aiutarlo nei panni del grazioso elfo, gli aveva dato buca adducendo un bisogno improvviso di Miki al locale.

Peccato che lui non ci fosse cascato, nonostante Miki stessa avesse capeggiato quell’ovvia bugia; Kaori era per lui un libro aperto, e quando gli mentiva lo vedeva lontano un miglio, la sua ragazza stava tramando qualcosa- sempre che, sperava, non si fosse cacciata di nuovo in qualche guaio… Ryo sospirò. Era la volta buona che invece di passare un romantico Natale davanti al camino a sentire musica jazz soffusa doveva correre a salvarla in qualche antro malfamato di Tokyo in una cascata di proiettili… _di nuovo._

Nervoso, Ryo aprì la porta e mise piede in casa, sempre più certo che Kaori si fosse davvero messa nei guai; era buio, ma poi avvertì qualcosa, e si mosse verso la sala, più curioso che preoccupato… avvertiva la tranquillizzante presenza della sua Kaori, realizzò con un sorriso sornione stampato sul volto, ancora nascosto da quell’assurda finta barba da Babbo Natale, ma anche un profumino delizioso… cibo e… fumo? Sigarette? Incenso?No, niente di tutto questo- si trattava di candele. Kaori aveva acceso delle candele. _Tante_ candele, a giudicare dall’aroma che sentiva nell’aria. 

I suoi piedi presero a camminare in automatico, seppure lui avesse un nodo alla gola e fosse attanagliato da mille dubbi, da una miriade di se e ma. Era terrorizzato ed estasiato allo stesso tempo dalla prospettiva di ciò che sentiva sarebbe presto accaduto: altro che aiutare Miki e Falcon, Kaori era stata a casa tutta la mattina architettando un piano per sedurlo!

Ryo si fermò, e fece un mezzo giro voltandosi indietro, pronto a prendere la porta, con un peso allo stomaco che sembrava minimo una tonnellata. Non sapeva cosa fare, e lui detestava sentirsi così insicuro, non gli era mai capitato, specie con le donne, ma Kaori rappresentava una novità in toto per lui… era la prima volta che, dinnanzi a una donna, e bella per giunta, lui pensava prima col cuore, poi col cervello e infine con le parti basse. Era la prima volta che era serio e desiderava portare avanti un rapporto duraturo e che rappresentasse qualcosa, non una semplice rotolata tra le lenzuola… sì, dopo averle confessato in quel modo sgangherato di amarla, aveva continuato a fare il galletto con le altre, ma era tutta scena, perché il vederla gelosa gli faceva battere il cuore come fosse stato un ragazzino, e poi, Kaori era così sexy quando era arrabbiata, lo faceva impazzire!

Però… però lei era così giovane (beh, era parecchio più giovane di lui, insomma, anche se gli piaceva dire di essere un eterno ventenne, ormai i quaranta erano lì che bussavano imperterriti alla porta) e poi Kaori era vergine, ed innamorata di lui da quando aveva diciassette anni, e si era _conservata_ per lui (volente o nolente; la Magnum aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro a tenere a bada tutti quei mosconi che le avevano ronzato intorno in passato, e lei nemmeno si era mai resa conto di quanti uomini la volessero fare loro, mica solo lui e Mick!) e lei era diversa da tutte le altre… voleva fare le cose per bene, con lei, come non le aveva mai fatte prima. 

Se era andato piano, era stato perché desiderava _corteggiarla,_ non perché non la volesse, ma iniziava a credere che Kaori o non lo avesse capito, o, semplicemente, si fosse stufata di aspettare che lui decidesse di farle una visita notturna per approfondire finalmente la loro conoscenza in modo carnale, e avesse deciso di prendere in mano la situazione…

Ryo sospirò, guardando in direzione della sala prima e la porta d’ingresso poi, combattuto: cosa fare, ascoltare sé stesso… oppure porre fine alla miseria della sua bellissima donna, e decidere di donarsi a lei? 

_ Darti a lei!? Senti, cogline,di là c’è una donna compiacente…tu vuoi lei, lei vuole te, ma perché ti ostini a farci andare in bianco???  _ Il suo amichetto lo supplicò,iniziava ad essere stufo marcio dell’astinenza… e anche Ryo, dopotutto, non era così avverso all’idea… dopotutto, erano adulti consenzienti in una relazione sentimentale, e quanto a lungo aveva sognato di fare sua Kaori? Per _anni_. E adesso finalmente poteva rendere realtà tutte le sue fantasie, partendo dalle più semplici per proseguire man mano con quelle più spinte… pregustava già tutte le posizioni in cui avrebbe potuto prenderla, tutti i luoghi in cui si immaginava di fare l’amore con lei… le sarebbe piaciuto un po’ di light bondage? Lo avrebbe preferito in versione infallibile seduttore sicuro di sé o le sarebbe piaciuto vederlo un po’ più pagliaccio? E cosa ne avrebbe pensato di cosette come i giochi di ruolo? 

Sogghignò soddisfatto e con sguardo da maniaco mentre si toglieva il barbone finto e lo gettava a terra, rimanendo in tenuta da Babbo Natale… eh sì, decise, compiaciuto, mentre si strofinava le mani, ne aveva di cose da insegnare alla sua Kaori, ed era ora di iniziare!

Si schiarì la gola, ricomponendosi e arrossendo lievemente. Presentarsi come il solito farfallone pervertito l’avrebbe solo fatta arrabbiare, le avrebbe fatto credere di essere una delle tante, e non era quello che lui voleva, perciò si sarebbe comportato in modo normale (cioè come si comportavano tutti gli altri esseri umani) e avrebbe lasciato succedere le cose in modo naturale. Si mise le mani in tasca dei pantaloni rossi, e prese a camminare verso la sala, cercando di apparire rilassato.

Tutti i suoi buoni propositi andarono a farsi benedire nel momento in cui varcò la soglia e la vide in piedi, davanti a quello striminzito alberello che avevano da anni e a cui ogni anno aggiungevano un paio di decorazioni nuove. Il cuore prese a martellargli con una tale forza che Ryo temette gli sarebbe schizzato fuori dal petto, e mentre la mandibola gli toccava terra e gli occhi diventavano grandi quanto un disco volante, udì un coro angelico cantare a squarcia gola l’Alleluya… si dette una regolata, nonostantegli fosse bastato posare gli occhi su quella creatura dalla bellezza ultraterrena per andare in visibilio e procurarsi un’erezione a dir poco dolorosa. 

Kaori sbatteva gli occhioni da cerbiatta mentre si mordeva le labbra-già quello una delle cose più erotiche possibili- mentre giocherellava con una mano con la scintillante pelliccia del colletto, e con l’altra cercava di abbassare lo striminzito gonnellino, invano- perché non faceva altro che rendere altra pelle visibile. 

Aveva indosso un completo di, se il suo occhi esperto non lo tradiva (e lui era certo che così non fosse) seta rossa, una maglietta dalle maniche lunghee uno striminzito gonnellino i cui bordi erano impreziositi da una pelliccetta frammentata da nastrini argentei che la rendevano scintillante ed evanescente al contempo; le lunghe gambe erano coperte da nylon velato, e ai piedi calzava delle deliziose scarpette rosse dal tacco seducente, che Ryo non vedeva l’ora di sentire conficcati nella sua schiena. 

Ryo ingoiò, guardandola emozionato, la pelle chiara illuminata dalle fiammelle danzanti di tutte quelle candele, e si fermò, immobile, quasi spaventato da tanta bellezza, dal modo conturbante in cui lei desiderava donarsi a lui, ma Kaori lesse quella titubanza non come emozione, ma come rifiuto, e per un attimo, immaginò di vedersi attraverso i suoi occhi, un maschiaccio col seno piccolo e la vita grossa che giocava a fare la femme fatale in modo impacciato e grossolano. Gli occhi le si colmarono di lacrime, ma lei strinse i denti, non volendosi mostrare a Ryo in quello stato, e maledicendo sé stessa per aver creduto che proprio Reika avrebbe desiderato aiutarla a realizzare il suo sogno d’amore. 

“Kaori?” La chiamò, titubante, alzando una mano verso di lei, e la donna si fece piccola, rannicchiandosi in sé stessa, dandogli le spalle. Ryo la raggiunse, e la cinse da dietro, lasciando languidi bacetti sul collo, inalando quel delizioso profumo di vaniglia che sapeva essere lei e lei sola.

Lei non disse nulla, si sentiva imbarazzata, e si domandò se fosse lo stesso per lui- chissà che spettacolo, chissà che pena! La vedeva come una creatura patetica? Doveva per forza essere così!

Ryo rimase in silenzio, concentrato, cercando di percepire il suo umore, cosa stesse pensando e provando. Quasi avesse percepito quella lotta interiore e quel carico di dubbi, sorridendo, la strinse a sé con maggiore forza, cosicché potesse, attraverso gli strati di tessuto, sentire contro il proprio fondoschiena la prorompente forza del suo desiderio per lei. 

Quando sentì la sua erezione, le mancò il fiato. Aveva visto Ryo, nudo ed eretto, tante di quelle volte che aveva perso il conto…lo aveva anche sentito vibrare di desiderio per lei in più occasioni, in passato, e c’era stata la volta in cui si era svegliata con lui appiccicato addosso a lei, la testa bellamente spaparanzata direttamente sul suo seno, sotto alla sottile maglietta, e l’erezione mattutina che premeva energicamente contro la sua coscia... resistere alla tentazione di supplicarlo di fare l’amore con lei- o anche solo sesso- era stato uno sforzo immane!

E adesso… e adesso lui la voleva, proprio come lei voleva lui, come lo aveva voluto per tanti anni,e finalmente i suoi sogni, i suoi desideri, si sarebbero realizzati. 

Si mise a piangere, e Ryo si congelò, terrorizzato di avere fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di aver forzato la mano… che avesse capito di non essere pronta a compiere quel passo? Che non lo volesse più?

Fece per fare un passo indietro, ma le delicate manine di lei andarono ai suoi possenti avanbracci, e lei li strinse con quanta forza aveva, impedendogli di staccarsi da lei. Kaori scosse delicatamente il capo, i suoi capelli rossi vibravano alla luce delle fiammelle come se fossero stati fuoco nel fuoco, e lei gli diede un timido sorriso. “Sono lacrime di gioia, stupido. Non lo sai che si piange anche quando si è tanto felici?”

Ryo arrossi, iniziando a spostare il proprio peso da un piede all’altro, un po’ imbarazzato. No, non lo sapeva… c’erano così tante cose di cui non era a conoscenza, e solo adesso si era reso conto di una cosa. 

Lui poteva- _voleva-_ imparare… e c’era solo una persona che avrebbe voluto come insegnante di quella tortuosa materia che era la vera vita. Lei. La sua Kaori.

“Ti fidi di me, Kaori?” le chiese, con un sorriso smagliante- e vero ed onesto- sulle labbra, offrendole la mano. Lei fece cenno di sì col capo, mise le dita in quelle di Ryo e lui se le portò alla bocca, facendole il baciamano, senza mai smettere di cercare gli occhi di lei con i suoi. “Allora, grazie per questo dono. Cercherò di esserne degno.”

La sua improvvisa galanteria, quello sguardo intenso, da seduttore sì, ma complice e non predatore, la fecero sciogliere, e fecero impazzire il suo cuore. Ryo la portò sotto all’albero di Natale, su quel tappeto di finto pelo bianco che non aveva mai apprezzato ma di cui improvvisamente vedeva l’utilità, e la fece stendere su un fianco, ponendosi nella stessa posizione, senza mai lasciare quella delicata manina.

“Allora…” rifletté, facendo scorrere un dito lungo la scollatura. “Partiamo di qui….” Indugiò all’altezza dell’areola del seno, premendo con il pollice sul tessuto perché facesse maggior contatto con la sensibile pelle di lei. “Oppure….” Scese in basso, percorrendo l’addome, facendo cerchi intorno all’ombelico, e poi scese, tracciando la vita della gonnellina, fermandosi sul fianco e ponendovi il palmo aperto, come per saggiarla, stringendo la carne tenera e succulenta. “O forse qui…” la mano si mosse sul gluteo sodo e alto, e lo palpò con frenesia, mugugnando di piacere alla sensazione di avere finalmente quella carne arrendevole tra le mani. “oppure preferisci che passiamo al sodo e partiamo direttamente da… qui?”

La mano, scattante, premette con forza contro la femminilità di Kaori attraverso strati e strati di abbigliamento, eppure lei sentì chiaramente la pressione, il dito che sembrava titillare le labbra del suo sesso, e spalancò gli occhi e la bocca. Ryo ne approfittò persaggiare quelle labbra deliziose, attaccandole con possessiva furia, desideroso, bramoso, assetato… la sua lingua si insinuò nella bocca di lei, cercando quella sorella perché si potessero stuzzicare a vicenda, e perché Kaori avesse un’anteprima di cosa presto il suo membro avrebbe fatto al suo delizioso e succulento corpicino; lei non si limitò a fare da spettatrice, ma fece scorrere le mani nei folti capelli neri, e gli diede un leggero morso al labbro mentre si divoravano a vicenda, leccando poi desideroso il sangue con la lingua, accendendo Ryo di desiderio. 

Lui si staccò da lei, e si mise supino, fissando il soffitto col fiatone; lei, spaventata, preoccupata, si mise a sedere, e lo guardò, ma lui si limitò ad alzare una mano. “Stavo… sono stato molto tentato di… non sono molto delicato, di solito.” Ammise, schiarendosi la gola e arrossendo. “E, uh, è la tua prima volta. Una certa delicatezza è necessaria.”

Lei gli mise una mano sulla guancia, e si abbassò, posando un delicato bacio sulla stessa zona. “Fai l’amore con me, Ryo.”

Con gli occhi scintillanti, lui si alzò leggermente, ed incontrò le dolci labbra di lei, per un bacio lento e languido che sapeva di promesse e domani; le sorrise contro le labbra mentre faceva scendere la zip della maglietta, prima di sfilargliela. Kaori gli andò in grembo, le braccia allacciate al collo di Ryo in quel bacio senza fine, e lui passò alla gonnellina, facendole fare la stessa fine dell’altra parte del completino sexy. Vestita di lingerie rossa e autoreggenti nere, Kaori si stringeva a lui, ancora vestito con quel ridicolo costume, tenendo nei pugni ciocche di capelli come per essere certa di domarlo, come se temesse che lui sarebbe scomparso o l’avrebbe lasciata. 

Ryo si staccò da lei per riprendere fiato, senza mai smettere di sorriderle o di guardarla negli occhi- la loro forma di comunicazione preferita- e, mentre le dava un giocoso morso sulla spalla facendola sussultare, portò una mano sulla schiena di Kaori, mentre l’altra scese sulle mutandine, premendo con il palmo contro il suo clitoride gonfio; sorrise, un po’ canzonatorio, ma tronfio e soddisfatto, nel vedere macchiate di piacere e umide quelle deliziose mutandine che, peccato, sarebbero durate davvero poco indosso alla sua donna…

“Coricati, dai…” le disse, col sorriso felice sulle labbra, dandole un veloce bacio sul naso. Kaori, arrossendo, eseguì, e si coricò, incrociando le mani sull’addome, cosa che lo fece quasi ridere. “Guarda che non c’è bisogno che ti metti come una statua imbalsamata,” le disse, sospirando con fare drammatico, mentre si puntellava su un gomito al suo fianco. “Le mani le puoi benissimo usare, su di me…oppure su di te.”

Ascoltando quel consiglio spassionato, Kaori gli portò le mani ai capelli, e lo trascinò a sé; non cercò le sue labbra, ma lo mise in posizione cosicché fossero fronte contro fronte, occhi negli occhi, respirando ognuno il fiato vitale dell’altro. Era una delle cose più stimolanti che lui avesse mai sperimentato, e la sua erezione diventava ogni istante più dolorosa, ma lui ingoiò, facendosi forza e coraggio, sapendo che lei sarebbe dovuta venire prima, in tutti i sensi, se volevano che quell’esperienza fosse piacevole per entrambi.

Il reggiseno era un balconcino senza spalline, chiuso da un gancetto sul davanti, e Ryo fece scattare il meccanismo con un semplice tocco, rivelando i seni alla sua bramosa vista, rimanendone estasiato. Erano sodi, alti, con grandi areole scure e capezzoli turgidi che supplicavano di essere morsi e succhiati- ma non ora, non quando il suo respiro doveva essere per Kaori. 

La mano continuò il suo viaggio verso sud, e passò l’ostacolo delle mutandine, cercando il contatto a pelle. Ryo afferrò a coppa il suo monte, mordendosi le labbra e frenando il desiderio di possederla, o anche soltanto di muoversi in quel senso, e presea sfregare delicatamente con il tenar della mano il suo centro del piacere, quel bottone duro e gonfio che la stava rendendo fradicia e grondante per lui…

Ryo sussultò, sentendo le mani di Kaori spostarsi, artigliandogli i bicipiti con forza; stava stringendo i denti, col fiatone, ed un solo sguardo gli fu abbastanza per capire che un semplice tocco era sufficiente per portarla al limite della pazzia, di renderla ancora più vogliosa…

“Calma, tesoro, stai tranquilla…” le sussurrò all’orecchio, dandole un leggero morso al lobo. “Lascia che ti prepari per bene.. poi, sarò tutto tuo…”

Proseguì il suo seducente attacco, mantenendo la lasciva promessa. Mentre continuava a premere sul gonfio clitoride, la penetrò delicatamente con l’indice, infilandolo fino all’altezza della falangina; quando vide che gli occhi di lei erano socchiusi e colmi di desiderio, ne aggiunse un secondo, e osò andare più in profondità in quell’antro paradisiaco, avvertendola umida intorno alle sue dita, vogliosa. Gli mancava il fiato, mentre massaggiava lascivo le pareti del sesso di Kaori, guardandola negli occhi. Poi, decise di cambiare strategia, e passò da quella cadenzata esplorazione ad un movimento più ardito; prese a penetrarla con le dita in un ritmo a dir poco travolgente, quasi aggressivo, rapido e scattante come erano tutti i muscoli del suo uomo…

Kaori gettò la testa all’indietro, offrendo a Ryo il suo collo, e lui, ossessionato, pazzo di desiderio, prese a leccarlo avido, disperato, come fosse un suo nutrimento, mentre continuava l’assalto al sesso di Kaori, e la sentiva contrarsi intorno alle sue dita. 

“Vieni, Kaori…” la supplicava, ansimante, respirandole sulla pelle. “Vieni per me…dopo tutto sarà più bello….”

Con un urlo straziante in gola ed il nome di quell’Adone sulla punta della lingua, Kaori eseguì il peccaminoso ordine, e inondò del suo caldo piacere liquido la mano di Ryo, irrigidendosi tra le sue braccia, ricadendo come un peso morto all’indietro. 

Ryo, ancora ansante dopo quell’esperienza ultraterrena, si spogliò in un battibaleno, e si mise su di lei, facendo perno su ginocchia e palmi. Divorò ancora una volta le sue labbra, stavolta nuovamente con fare animale e possessivo, quasi rude, e nel mentre strofinò la mano umida degli umori della donna su quei seni gonfi, su cui poi diresse la sua bocca affamata, mordendo e succhiando avido prima l’uno e poi l’altro e poi di nuovo l’altro, pazzo di desiderio come mai prima di allora, eccitato a dismisura dal sapore di lei, miele e ambrosia e spezie, assaporato dal capezzolo. 

Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo, era pazzo di lei. Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo, era stato un pazzo a privarli di questa gioia per così tanti anni… 

Le sue labbra risalirono, e trovò nuovamente la bocca della sua donna, riprese a baciarla, mentre scostava il tessuto delle mutandine e stuzzicava la sua calda entrata con la punta del pene. La penetrò delicatamente, rimanendo immobile dentro di lei, bocca contro bocca, e lei fece scorrere i tacchi lungo i polpacci massicci e muscolosi, prima di allacciargli istintivamente le caviglie intorno ala vita, piantando i tacchi nella carne abbronzata.

“Farà un po’ male…” le disse serio, tra un bacio e l’altro. “Ma poi vedrai, sarà bellissimo… tu sei bellissima, Kaori,…” _Sei perfetta, fatta apposta per me, stretta ed umida e calda…._

Ryo mosse il bacino, e affondò in lei con una spinta decisa e forte, straziante; avvertì la rottura dell’imene intorno alla suo membro, e strinse i denti, mentre vedeva gli occhi di lei farsi sempre più lucidi, ed un singulto morirle soffocato in gola. La strinse a sé, piangendo con lei, ma desideroso di darle il meglio.

Quando il respiro di lei tornò tranquillo, Ryo la guardò, sorridente, e le diede un bacio sul naso, poi prese ad affondare in lei, lenti e lunghi colpi che lo portavano con ogni colpo preciso a toccare il suo centro del piacere. Dopo un attimo, la donna portò le mani tra i capelli dell’uomo, e lo guardò, sensuale ed erotica, sospirando languida, mentre prese a muoversi allo stesso ritmo di lui, incontrandolo a metà strada ogni volta, il loro sincronismo perfetto anche in quel nuovo aspetto della loro relazione…

Quel ritmo sembrò durare una vita, ma troppo presto Ryo avvertì le contrazioni del sesso di lei, che venne di nuovo, su di lui ed intorno a lui, singhiozzando il suo nome rauca. Lo baciò mentre, nonostante le vibrazioni dell’orgasmo, Ryo la faceva sua- anzi, sembrava aver aumentato il ritmo, adesso sembrava quasi che… che la martellasse. 

“Ryo…” singhiozzò tra un bacio e l’altro. “Ti amo….”

“Lo so,Sugar…” ansimò, osservando con la coda dell’occhio il punto in cui si erano uniti. “Ti amo, piccola, così tanto….”

La baciò, e mentre poggiava le calde e gonfie labbra su quelle di lei, Ryo si irrigidì, svuotandosi in lei. Vide luce e fuoco e avvertì un coro angelico e poi ricadde su di lei, esausto, senza la forza di non pesare su di lei- ma se quelle carezze significavano qualcosa, allora forse a Kaori non dispiaceva più di tanto appiopparsi quel peso…

“Ryo… è sempre… è sempre così bello?” gli chiese, mentre lo coccolava, e lui si sentiva, per la prima volta nella sua intera vita, amato e al sicuro. 

“No,” le rispose dandole un leggero bacio sullo sterno. “No.. è stato cos bello perché ci amiamo. E perché tu sei l’unica per me.”

Socchiudendo gli occhi, cadde addormentato, prigioniero di Morfeo, e di sogni di una rossa mozzafiato in abito bianco, e di cuccioli dai capelli rossi e gli occhi neri e di capelli neri e gli occhi color nocciola…


End file.
